


Painful Love

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love was supposed to be sunshine and rainbows. But, there are some loves that are full of pain and regret; even so those loves are the ones that last the longest. They stay with you no matter what you do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painful Love

* * *

Kagome hummed an ancient tune as she ran her thin lithe fingers through his soft thick hair. He stared blankly up at her, his head resting in her lap, his usually bright gold eyes now a washed out dull amber.

She knew he was thinking of her, his human lover Bella, she didn't need his mind reading abilities to know that and it hurt. It hurt her to see him in such a somber and depressed state mooning over her, his human lover. All because he couldn't be with her because of what he was. He was a vampire and she a mere fragile human that he endangered just by being near her, because she was weak and could be easily hurt by him if he let his control slip for even a second.

Thus he had to constantly keep himself in check fighting against his instincts, against himself and pretend to be human, something he hadn't been for a very long time. It wore him out and became harder and harder with each new day, because she, Bella, constantly crossed the lines he drew for her safety. Every day she pushed him farther, testing him, teasing him, while having the nerve to cling to him and demand that he spend every waking hour with her pushing him closer to the edge.

Which was why he had left and was now with her, Kagome, he had fled Forks, his home, to protect Bella, and she threw herself into a self induced depression. She even went as far as to endanger herself to the point of trying to get herself maimed by a motorcycle in order to guilt him in to returning to her. After she had promised Edward that she wouldn't do anything stupid or dangerous. Which only made it harder for him, he wanted nothing more than to return to her and be with her but he refused to endanger her and his very presence was a danger to her.

Thus he turned to her, Kagome, for help because she alone had the power to make him forget and heal. She was after all his intended, after Carlisle's plan for Edward and Rosalie fell through Esme decided it was her turn to play matchmaker. Recalling the time she had met Kagome a newly transformed vampire in Japan ten years prior and thought she was exactly what Edward needed.

Which was true, they hit it off as soon as they met. They had a lot in common like their love of music, art, going fast, shiny things, though Kagome was the only one he had confessed it to, reading classical novels, and countless other things. Sadly they also shared the same tragic ending of their human lives. Edward lost his family to sickness while Kagome's was ripped to shreds by the rouge vampire that had changed her whether on purpose or not anyone would ever know.

But sadly the one thing they didn't have in common was their eating habits. Edward refused to drink from humans opting instead to drink from animals while Kagome had no preference and would drink from either.

Though she did prefer humans, one because they were stupid and easy prey, and two she had been taken in by the Voltri a month after her changing, because of her unique powers which was her ability to let other select vampire's feed from her without consequence because as everyone knew the trait that was your strongest in your human life was your strongest in your vampire life and her strongest trait was her humanity, and the Voltri only drank from humans, so she saw nothing wrong with feeding from humans. Which was drove them apart before they could realize the true extent of their feelings, which at that point was a very prominent attraction/crush.

So you could imagine Kagome's surprise when he showed up at her door, which was the door of her shrine in Tokyo Japan thousands of miles away from Forks, in the middle of the night, his appearance disheveled eyes pitch black and blazing with hunger. She of course welcomed him with open arms no questions asked, remembering what they had and could have had. He threw himself into her open awaiting arms, knocking them to the floor, she simply wrapped her arms around him and held him as he drank from her neck.

Once his hunger was satisfied he simply lay on top of her letting his body absorb the warmth her body produced. Not only was she able to let select other vampire's drink from her she also had the body warmth of a living person, such was her curse, to look like a human yet age like a vampire with the powers of not only a vampire but a miko as well.

She rubbed soothing circles on his back as he let his guard down and purged his body of its anger, sadness and self hate by crying, something regular vampire's were only able to do four times in their immortal lives. Something he could and would only do in front of her, which he had done once before when he had drank form and killed his first human.

After he had calmed himself he emotionlessly helped her off the ground, shut the door, and lead her into the living room where he proceeded to explain his situation and why he was there.

Kagome remembered the scorn she felt for the girl Bella when he finished his tale. If she loved him as much as she had said then she would have under stood his reasoning as to why he had left and let it be. Instead she mopped around and had a pity party. Did she not know the pain she was putting him in through? Did she not see he fought against himself, against his very nature when he was with her? Or did she not care so long as she had him in her back pocket?

Kagome hated the girl absolutely loathed her, which should have gone against her miko nature but because she still had her humanity it didn't matter because humans were allowed to hate and the fact that she was no longer a miko or human she was a vampire and they were allowed to do whatever they pleased so long as it didn't go against the Voltri, because of her Edward was in pain and he would be in pain no matter what. If he was by her he had to fight against his nature and if he wasn't with her he was miserable because her suffering would torment him because he was the cause of it.

As far as Kagome was concerned the girl needed to stop her whining and accept the fact that Edward had left her for her safety not because he wanted to.

She knew that it hurt to be the one left behind but it hurt a hell of a lot more to be the one leaving. She knew because she had once been both. Inu Yasha had left her and she had left Edward. But to her the pain of seeing Edward force himself to be someone he was not was more painful.

Which made her angrier at the girl, Edward loved her enough to try and be someone he was not, up until the point of the birthday incident. After that he left to protect her, so why couldn't she understand that and move on with what was left of her human life?

Unlike her Edward would have until the end of time to remember her and the love they shared. He would also remember the pain he put her through just by being what he was and that irked Kagome, because she remembered the same things about them.

Yet it was in the past and could never be again because he was in love with another and it pained her because she still had feelings for him that could never be expressed or explored, no matter how much she wished they could be.

It hurt her even more to know that Edward would go through even more pain when Bella eventually did move on and found another to love. The pain of knowing the one you loved was happy with another, forgetting all about you and the time you shared together while you still pinned after them, loved them.

A pain she was all too familiar with, a pain she would never wish on her worst enemy, let alone Edward. Her poor little Edward, he had done nothing wrong but fall in love with the wrong person and now he was miserable and cursing his very existence.

Which was why she was sitting under the God tree with his head resting in her lap as she hummed to him a song lost to the ages in hopes of helping him return to normal or as close he as he get after this. Or at the very least to return a spark of life to his eyes and show him he could and would be happy again. That this wasn't the end of the world.

She glanced at his face hoping that maybe he had a small spark in his eyes. Yet she was disappointed, he looked the same as he had since he had arrived. Dull and lifeless almost like a statue caught in the states of depression.

She removed her fingers from his hair with a defeated sigh and let them fall limply to her sides. What was the use, he refused to even make an effort at being happy again so why should she even bother?

Kagome shook her head, applaud at her own thoughts, how could she even think that? By doing so she was no better than Bella. No, she would not be a petty child and sulk over the past, no she would move forward and help Edward to do so as well, whether he liked it or not.

Renewed in her determination she moved to return her finger to his hair. After all she loved him and that was more than enough reason to make such an effort.

She jumped as her hand was stopped mid air, her eyes locked on her wrist which was encased with his large pale hand before continuing to trial up his arm and his face to meet his eyes. Which were no longer their usual dull color but flashed with something akin to amusement. Her heart nearly melted when he spoke his voice no longer lifeless but alight with hope.

"Easy now Kagome, we wouldn't want you to have a heart attack now would we?" She playfully scowled at the inside joke.

"Yeah well if I do it'll be your fault. I hope you're ready to take responsibility." He chuckled, causing her heart to stop at the rare sound. This was a good sign a very good sign, this was the most he had done or said since last week when he told her what happened in Forks.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't want to deal with not only my enraged family but the Voltri as well."

Kagome's scowl lost its playfulness as her hope deflated; of course he was still pining after Bella why would he care about what happened to her. Edward sensing her discomfort gently placed her hand on his now serious cool face.

"Besides I wouldn't be able to live if I lost you again." Kagome smiled softly at him.

"You'll never lose me again." Edward smiled back.

"I know." He allowed his hand to drop as he retreated back into himself.

Kagome caressed his face a moment longer before allowing her fingers to return to his hair as she began to hum the ancient song again. It would take time if he ever planned to get over Bella and form what she had just saw he was willing to try. So she would help him and when the day finally came that he was completely over Bella she would be waiting.

 


End file.
